Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-30924897-20170315190424/@comment-88.170.237.69-20170408190535
Contributeur 77, "Qu'il ait combattu Vista, Shiliew ou je ne sais qui ne change rien au fait qu'il était au dessus de tout les épéistes au chapitre 51, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord dessus non ?" Dans l'absolu non, c'est un titre qui le reconnaît comme étant le plus grand escrimeur du monde. ça serait complètement WTF qu'un personnage comme MIhawk soit le meilleur épéiste pour aucunes raisons, juste par décision de l'auteur. C'est juste''' IMPOSSIBLE'. Juste impossible que Oda nous dise : "bon ben voilà, je vous présente mihawk c'est le plus grand épéiste que le monde one piece ait jamais connu, par contre il l'est devenu comme ça, j'avais envie de le faire. Il ruinerait l'oeuvre one piece, tout ce qui est contenu dans le manga doit être cohérent surtout une information aussi importante que celle-ci : Mihawk le meilleur épéiste au monde ! '''J'espère qu'on est d'accord pour dire que c'est stupide ? Non en fait, j'espère qu'on est TOUS d'accord pour dire que c'est stupide hein ?' ' ' Donc bref, c'est un titre qu'il à obtenu dont on ignore de quelle manière il s'y est pris pour l'avoir (ce qu'il à fait concrètement pour l'avoir). Une fois obtenu avec les rumeurs, tout les personnages l'appelent par son titre : le plus grand épéiste au monde, c'est logique. Par exemple, si le titre à été obtenu après avoir défait le plus grand samourai de wano (qui auparavant avait ce même titre admettons). C'est là que prends toute l'importance du sujet shanks : son ambition de devenir l'épéiste n°1, l'objectif tout autre qu'il à su atteindre : devenir yonkou, ... En gros ce que je dis, c'est que si shanks n'était pas présent pour l'obtention du titre, puisqu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être à la conquêtes des mers en futur yonkou; Mihawk forcément > Shanks à l'escrime via l'argument : Mihawk encadré du meilleur épéiste au monde => tombe à l'eau Ensuite je t'ai donné l'argument Vista qui n'à pas combattu Mihawk comme preuve que celui-ci n'à pas forcément combattu shanks pour le titre. D'ailleurs, tu as su très bien rebondir sur le databook vista-mihawk enfoiré :) (prends le bien, c'est dit avec gentillesse. Si je dis ça, c'est parce que du coup, tu me compliques la tâche pour te répondre). Eichiroo Oda donne en effet sur ce point une indication que Mihawk est meilleur. CEPENDANT, Les datas books (notamment l'info vista-Mihawk) n'expriment pas seulement la vérité d'Oda car aussi ils relatent en très grande partie les informations de chaque tomes one piece. ''' Si il y a un encadré (le meilleur épéiste du monde) au début de l'apparition de Mihawk dans le manga, alors cette information (assez importante) y sera également dans le databook. C'est tout à fait normal.. '''Le titre de Mihawk faisant parti de l'histoire one piece, il est relaté dans tout les databooks, ça ne prouve rien. Sinon je sais ce que tu vas me dire, alors je vais anticiper brièvement : Pourquoi l'information dans le databook vista-Mihawk serait une indication de Oda alors que l'information "MIhawk épéiste numéro 1 au monde" n'en serait pas une ? Parce que l'information "le plus grand épéiste au monde", n'est pas une nouvelle information, c'est une information relaté du tome 7 (pour le fun, il me semble que c'est bien celui-la ^^) "La 3e chose c'est le Databook Blue Deep qui dit que Mihawk EST le meilleur sabreur au monde. Il est aussi dit dans ce Databook que Mihawk est le n°1 depuis un bon bout de temps (The man who stands at the top, reigning over the path of the sword for many long years!!). Au fait même le Databook Red sorti avant le Databook Blue disait de Mihawk qu'il est l'épéiste n°1 et que Shanks est un épéiste d'élite." C'est évident, Shanks est nommé épéiste d'élite, vu qu'il n'a pas obtenu le titre suprême de Mihawk dans l'histoire one piece. Pour autant ça veux strictement rien dire puisqu'on en revient encore et toujours "au titre dont on ignore tout". "depuis un bon bout de temps" : Shanks peut s'en foutre royalement du titre, et c'est ce que je pense très sincèrement. "La chose qui me fait dire que Mihawk leur est toujours supérieur (car il me semble que tu étais d'accord pour dire qu'au chapitre 51 Mihawk était le n°1 en reprenant l'exemple de la robe bleue...), c'est que Zoro l'a pris comme objectif final et je ne vois pas comment Oda pourrait tourner tout cela en déclarant que tout à coup, 850 chapitres plus tard que Mihawk n'est pas le meilleur sabreur, quid de toute la symbolique au chapitre 50, quand Zoro a perdu ?" Oui j'étais d'accord. Oda pourrait le faire "que mihawk soit toujours supérieur" mais je comprends ton avis, ça casserait le symbole zoro-mihawk depuis le début du manga one piece. Mais pourquoi tout de suite en conclure que dans ce cas Shanks serait plus grand escrimeur que MIhawk ? Mihawk et Shanks peuvent être aussi fort en tant qu'épéistes (et ça pourra te faire plaisir vu que zoro ne ce serait pas forcément trompé) par exemple. Il y a aussi l'hypothèse que Eichiroo Oda ne partage pas ta symbolique :( que 2 rivaux ont pris 2 chemins différents (1 empereur et l'autre meilleur épéiste + en plus d'être corsaire). je rectifie juste une phrase de mon dernier paragraphe : Oda pourrait le faire "que mihawk ne soit pas le n°1 épéiste"*